


Moonlit Chains

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3houseskinkmeme, F/M, FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend, Femdom, Knotting, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Turning, werewolf!dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: Kinkmeme fill request---Dimitri is in rut and Byleth is eager to help. It becomes a game of how much Dimitri can handle without breaking his bonds. Eventually, he can’t take it anymore.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So filling this request  
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=361948#cmt361948
> 
> edit 10/30 about to put up part two shortly and it was bugging me on format and word choice so went in and took care of it <3 should be a better read now

Dimitri cursed the timing of his rut. The full moon was tonight and it made his control on a very taut string ready to snap. The click of the chains around his ankles and wrists echoed in the room. The air on his naked skin made him shiver uncomfortably. During a full moon or just his rut, Dimitri might have the control he needed, but to have both at the same time... he wasn’t sure how well he could handle it. Once thing was for certain; Dimitri would shift tonight whether he wanted to or not. 

When his hightened senses picked up footsteps echoing down the stairway he thought he was hearing things at first. Dedue was guarding the entrance to make sure no one stumbled upon him and to make sure Dimitri didn't escape the tower. Who would Dedue let down here? Dedue would know better then to come here himself. When Byleth stepped in wearing only a black dress and her boots Dimitri swallowed thickly. After they remet at the Goddess Tower Dimitri had been cold to her. On the nights of the full moon he was accustomed to hiding himself away from others to stay safe. Byleth had not only saw him in his more monsterous form, but she made sure to protect his secret afterwards.

When Dedue returned to thier ranks he became Dimitri's guard. Byleth seemed to understand when Dimitri told her that he would no longer need her to watch over whatever den he chose for the night. So what was she doing here? Not only that, she hadn't seen him chained up like an animal before. His breathing came in short bursts as he realized that he was completly naked in front of her. He shouldn't have done that. Her scent wafed into his nose and the shame couldn't stop the hardening of his cock.

Dimitri hung his head, surely he looked... that part didn't matter. It wouldn't be long before his desire spilled over. “Byleth it’s not safe for you here. I’m in rut as well.”

Byleth walked up to him. “I want to help you Dimitri.”

Dimitri could smell her arousal as she looked him over. His pupils dilated as his breathing came harsher, his cock hardening even more as her scent grew stronger at her proximity. “Byleth I will need to mate with you if you stay.”

Byleth grinned before coming to squat down in front of him. She lifted his chin so he was looking her in the eye. 

“Do you really think I never noticed how you look at me Dimitri? Even back then when you were a student I saw how intently you watched me. It made my skin burn for you, made me want to know your touch. Now you tell me that I can have my way with you and it will benefit you as well.”

Byleth kissed him and he nearly drowned in the sensation of her lips against his as she held his face in her hands.

The smirk on her lips was an expression Dimitri had never seen before. “Now why would I deny myself that pleasure?” Her voice practically purred in his ears.

Dimitri went to move his arms to hold her and found where he sat wouldn’t allow him the range. The chains rattled loudly.

Byleth tsked. “One kiss is enough to make you so eager? Where is the fun in that?”

Byleth reached down to stroke his hard length with one hand and Dimitri quivered. Vibrant green eyes gauged his reactions. Dimitri was always so handsome and the faces he was making for her now were beautiful. 

Byleth stroked his lip with her other thumb while she continued to stroke his length. “Dimitri, tell me how badly do you want me? Not just a woman to rut against, but me.”

Dimitri swallowed, embarrassed to admit the truth. “You are the only one I’ve ever wanted, but you are the one I never deserved. During my ruts, you’re the only one I’ve imagined with me.”

Byleth leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear that Dima. I’ve wanted you too.”

Dimitri's cock twitched in her hands. How long had he waited to hear those words from her? It made his head dizzy with bliss.

Byleth flicked her tongue over the pulse at his neck. “How about a little game? Let’s see how good your control really is. If you’re good for me I’ll give you a treat. 

“What do you want me to do?” Dimitri asked.

Byleth kissed him, taking his face into her hands again. She licked his lips until he gave her access to him. The chains rattled as she gave him a small moan. Byleth huffed and broke off the kiss instantly. Dimitri's eye widened in understanding and his arms went slack again. Byleth smiled and began to kiss him again, this time she didn’t need any prompting to get access. Thier tounges dances as she buried her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. Gods, he felt like everything she had imagined. 

Byleth released him to give them both a chance to breathe. “Such a good boy Dimitri.”

It didn’t escape her notice that his cock twitched at her words. He had always been so cute, soaking up any praise he could as a student. It was good to see that some things never changed. He had grown in so many good ways, his shoulders were broader, and she wanted to explore his muscles with her tongue so badly. It was so invigorating to see him on his knees in front of her right now. He had grown so much taller than her and she had to look up at him anytime she wished to meet his eyes. 

She had promised a treat for good behavior so Byleth stood and took her dress off. That lone blue eye trailed over her, like he was drinking in every detail he could. His breathing had hitched and he was gaping at her as if he couldn’t believe the sight. Byleth reached down and stroked his jaw, very aware of how her breasts were hanging in front of him.

“Like what you see?” Byleth purred.

Dimitri nodded. “You don’t know how much I’ve dreamed… they don’t do you justice. You are beautiful.”

Praise seemed to work both ways as she found herself shivering in excitement. Kneeling down in front of him, Byleth trailed her kisses and tongue along his chest. Her nails to racked lightly against his skin delighting how his breathing was becoming more erratic. When she trailed her tongue across his nipple she heard the chains rattle again. 

Byleth stopped and purred his name before coming to kiss his neck. “Be good for me.”

The look of lust on his face pooled straight to her core. She trailed her nails down again until she felt the curls above his cock. Her hand rested there a moment while she watched him. He was playing along so well, trying not to move. She felt his cock twitch and hit her palm. A smirk crossed her lips as she unhooked her bra from the front clasp. The look on his face was one of awe as her breasts were released from their confines. Another twitch from his cock, but he stayed still. The way he fixated on them, Byleth felt the precum exit the tip of his cock and she smiled. 

Byleth rewarded him with a strong pump of his cock with her hand. “That’s it. Your cock feels wonderful, you’ll be stretching me quite a bit when you take me won’t you?”

Dimitri shivered as he leaned his head back. Byleth reached up and stroked his jaw. She put her breast up towards his lips. His attention was back on her in an instant. His eye went back and forth between them and her face. The desire on his face was apparent, his cock throbbing in her hand. He played his part wonderfully, and she nodded for him to continue. It was shocking at first when his mouth opened to take her nipple in his mouth. He was using too much teeth, but his tounge felt wonderful. Byleth moaned and gave his cock a hard squeeze.

Byleth pulled away when he took another nip and Dimitri whimpered at the loss of contact. In time he would learn the proper way to please her, but his eagerness was endearing. It was time to reward him again. The chains hadn't rattled once while he was sucking on her breast. Her boots and underwear joined the pile of clothing forming next to them. All that was left on her were black thigh high socks.

Byleth knelt before him and started to stroke him again, using her tongue as well as her hands. He melted at her touch, leaning his head down to watch her. When she took him in her mouth she heard the chains for only a moment. He started to shake as he held himself back. She continued to lather him with attention. 

“Byleth…” Dimitri's voice was barely a whisper, but it resonated through her.

She looked up at him. His eye was frosting over to the ice blue of his wolf form and his fangs elongating. He had bit his lip and it was bleeding.

Byleth gave one more kiss to his cock before she leaned up to run a hand through his hair. “Such a good boy. Look at how beautiful you are for me. I think you deserve a treat.”

His breathing got harsher as she seated herself on his cock and kissed him deeply. He whimpered as she rocked herself slowly on him. Her breasts pressed to his chest and rubbed with every movement. He wanted more friction. He wanted to bury himself inside to the hilt over and over again. Then she kissed her way to his neck and bit down and he couldn’t help himself as he came inside her. She licked the bite and then her lips before she took his chin in her hands. 

“Now Dima, I had said a treat, but I didn’t say you could cum yet, did I?”

She leaned back and he could see where they were connected. The mix of them leaking down to soak his still hard cock. She took her hand to scoop it up and use it as she rubbed her clit. The scent of them combined was making him shiver. The more she did the more the wolf in him wanted his mate, to claim her, and fill her to the brim.

“Make it up to me, Dimitri, help me,” she requested.

He wanted to get his arms free so he could grab her hips and get more thrust, but he did his best with what he could as he rocked his hips to give her the friction she wanted as she moved her fingers faster. The sight was enough to drive him mad, but he had to keep himself centered or he was going to lose control. He had already disappointed her once tonight when she had offered to help him. She knew how dangerous he could be when the rut fully took hold of him, how insatiable he was, and yet she was here with him. He wanted to please her too, to hear her moans and her praise. 

He could feel her tightening around him. “That’s right, please use me to get your pleasure Byleth.” 

She bit her bottom lip before she reached her peak, slamming herself down on him as she quivered. He could feel her pulsing as her body squeezed around him. Her scent washed over him and he found that he couldn’t breathe. He started to pant as he forced the chains apart, his nails turning into claws. He clung to her, burying his face into her chest as he began to thrust into her. He needed more. 

He growled as the change continued to transform him, the moonlight flooding into the room as his instincts took over. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to move again on him, distracting him from the discomfort as his bones lengthed and his muscles bulked. She could feel his claws at her back, trying not to dig into her. He held her close his head over her shoulder until his shift ended.

If Byleth thought he was warm before it was nothing compared to the golden fur that now covered him. He lifted her up and she heard the chains snap around his feet. He pushed her up against the nearby wall and began to rut against her in earnest. The amount of strength she could in feel in his body sent a delicious shiver down her spine. This was a rare side of Dimitri that she didn’t get to see often. 

She put a hand on his cheek. “I give the reins to you, my love. Just seeing you like this pleases me to no end. To know that you trust me with your secret is reward enough.”

His body shook and closed his eye, pausing for a moment as he came down from his desperation. She took the patch off that was there at an odd angle and smiled at him before he tore a moan out of her with the trust he gave her. His legs held more power in them now, strong muscles and broad paws, meant for holding up his great weight. 

“Beloved… my mate…” She could barely hear him past the growl as he picked up his pace.

He was hitting her in all the right ways and he brought her to her climax once again. The grin he gave her at hearing her cry out his name showed off his teeth. Byleth couldn’t help the thought of the old story, all the better to eat you with it went. She licked her own lips knowing he would probably be happy to fulfill that request. She ran her hands through his fur again as she felt him speed up. He was panting now, his pace erratic as he chased his pleasure. She felt him swell as he pumped into her. He had told her about the knot, but she didn’t realize it would make her feel this full.

He threw back his head and howled when he buried himself to the hilt inside her. Then he released, thick, warm, and filling her completely. He carefully slid her down before flopping down onto the floor and letting her lay atop of him. He fully planned to take her on her hands and knees later once the knot deflated, but for now, he wanted to just enjoy the feeling of her. Gods, how he loved this woman. No matter how much of a monster he became she would still be at his side. He had never felt this calm during a rut or after a shift before.

She toyed with his fur as she hummed in contentment. “I love you Dimitri. You know one of these days you can make me like you and we can both be werewolves. I wouldn’t mind.”

Dimitri licked her shoulder, knowing how easy it would be to mark and change her now. One of these nights he just might. After all, he could never deny her any request for long. “This might be a long rut, just to warn you.”

She wiggled herself so he was buried deeper inside of her. “I think I’ll be able to handle it, we’ll have to find some sturdier chains though.”

He huffed and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “I… I love you Byleth, I always have.”

Byleth pet the top of his head. “You’re such a good boy for me aren’t you?”

He held onto her and rocked his hips. He couldn’t go out that far, but he could still get some friction. She moaned, curling her fingers in his fur.

He bent his head down next to hers. “I always aim to please. 

It would be a long night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween everyone

Byleth had no idea what she was getting into that night. 

Dimitri took her in multiple positions until she was limp and sated. Every time he came in her he would stay inside while nuzzling against her and running the rough fingerpads against her skin. Dimitri was careful about his claws, but she knew that he had scratched her in a few places, not that she minded. 

Byleth promised in turn that when he was back in control of himself that she would get a turn ravaging him. Dimitri was running on instincts. His tongue lolled to the side as he panted against her shoulder. He hadn’t spoken much since the beginning. His voice changed to growls that rumbled through her chest from the contact.

When the sunrise came she thought that his form would go with it. Dimitri cradled against his chest. Somehow she had fallen asleep after that last round with him still inside of her. Dimitri had fallen asleep too with a content, peaceful look upon his muzzle. The last thing Byleth wanted to do was wake him up so she nuzzled deeper against his soft fur. They were both going to need a bath after all their sex that night, but that was a thought for another time.

Byleth was content to listen to his thundering heartbeat and light snores as they lulled her tired body back to sleep. 

\-----------------------------

Dimitri had made up for his behavior since that night. Most nights she still dominated the bedroom while he stayed in his human form, but she did relish the ones where the wolf was set free. On full moons, they continued their game of restraint. They still had yet to find chains he couldn’t snap apart, but he had gotten better not breaking them.

Byleth loved the look in his eye before he shifted, as if she were the moon itself that his power fed upon. Even the wolf started to obey her whims. It helped both halves of him learn control. During his ruts it went about the same as the first time. The wolf’s desire to obey was overrun by the desire to mate and breed. Other than slight scratches Dimitri never hurt her, but she was deterred by one thing after all these moons. 

Dimitri still hadn’t bitten her.

Byleth knew Dimitri loved her, but every time he came out of a rut she felt a pain in her chest when he chose not to change her. She had multiple bite marks from his human form to prove that it wasn’t an aversion to the act itself. Tomorrow night Dimitri’s rut should start again.

Dimitri wasn’t waiting for her at the tower like he should be, and it turned her already somber mood sour. She went to busying herself with the bedding and getting everything ready for them.

“I’m sorry that I’m late. I got caught up with...Beloved, what’s wrong?”

Byleth looked up and couldn’t help but give a small huff of laughter at Dimitri’s face. “Your ears are out.”

Dimitri blinked rapidly as his hand flew up to confirm what Byleth said. His ears drooped down as he looked bashfully away from her. “I can try to hide them, but I’m just happy to see you. I really don’t like being away from you for so long.”

The long workdays took a toll on her too.

Byleth smirked as she noticed that his tail was swishing behind him as well. It was always hard for him to conceal his second nature when he was feeling happy. “You know I think it’s adorable when you show them to me. They’re my treat to witness.”

Dimitri smiled as his tail wagged a little faster. This was why she liked it when they were out. There was no hiding the effect her praise gave him. They also were a telling sign if Dimitri was uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted at any point was him to be uncomfortable with something she did.

Byleth’s lips curved into a grin as she put the pillow down by her feet. “But you’re late. No excuses, love, you know what the consequences are.”

There was a small flick of Dimitri’s tongue against his lips. “You know I will make it up to you.” 

Byleth smirked. “You know that mouth of yours is good for something better than empty promises.”

Dimitri pulled the shirt over his head with a huff before he threw it to the side. “Since when have my promises ever been empty?”

Byleth didn’t answer as he kneeled before her. Byleth ran her hand through his hair, making sure to give his ears a good scratch. The tail behind him thumped before he nuzzled against her hand. His hands were already trailing up her legs, sending goosebumps up her body.

His breath tickled against her skin as he kissed her palm and then her wrist. “I’ve missed you.” 

Byleth leaned down to kiss him. “Missed you too.”

His lips lingered before he put his forehead to hers. Dimitri took a deep breath before he kissed his way down her throat, collar bone, and further still. Byleth already changed clothes earlier while she was waiting for him. His hands and lips against her stockings and the silk of the short dress almost made her shiver. When his breath heated against her thigh she felt his hands move underneath the dress to cup her ass. 

His fingers slid underneath the edge of her underwear and he looked up as he rested his cheek against her leg. “You never said for how long.”

Byleth kept her face passive. Moving her leg, she stroked it against where his cock was already straining against the fabric. His shuddering breath brought a small smile to her face. “And you, my love, know better than to question. Do you want your torment to last longer than it needs to be?”

Byleth shifted to allow him to take off her underwear as he trailed his fingers down her legs as he pulled them down. She removed the pressure against him as she slipped her foot through the loop. Dimitri’s breath was warm as he breathed her in. Byleth leaned back on her hands as his tongue made its first stroke over her folds. Dimitri dragged her closer as he moaned against her. 

It wasn’t long before Byleth leaned her head back as she felt that familiar coil in her stomach. Dimitri knew exactly how to please her like this. There were times she wondered if he was late on purpose. He enjoyed pleasing her this way far too much. The only catch to this was his punishment. She knew Dimitri would be throbbing and leaking by the time she said he made it up to her. He had learned the restraint to hold it until she let him climax some time ago. 

Dimitri still brought it up from time to time how disappointed he was the first time. He had failed her expectations. Byleth told him that she did not expect perfection. He only needed to work harder to make it up for her. Dimitri always made sure she never left the bed wanting for anything. In his human form and were form he would wrap around her, content just to be with her. Byleth enjoyed those moments the most when she would comb her fingers through his hair while his ears twitched and his tail brushed up against her in its happy sway.

Byleth stroked his hair as he continued to lap and suck at her core. Her nails dug into his scalp as he added his fingers to curl up into her as his mouth gave more attention to her clit. Her legs were starting to tremble from the buildup of pleasure, but it was his growl against her that pushed her over the edge. 

Dimitri drug out her orgasm with slow steady movements that kept her shaking as she moaned out his name. He stayed there as he continued lavishing her with his mouth. The only pause he took was to clean his fingers off before he laid both of his hands in her lap. His way of proving that he was being good and not pleasuring himself. 

Byleth skimmed her hands down his head and along his arms before her hands rested on top of his. She knew he would be throbbing right now, and he was being so good.

She could at least help ease the pressure, “pants and smallclothes off.”

Dimitri nodded before he took his hands away to unbuckle the belt and pull everything down. His cock sprung forward, its head red and leaking like she knew it would be. It was almost enough to distract her from his tongue still buried inside of her. After that was done he returned his hands to her lap next to her hands. 

Byleth moved her hand to stroke through his hair and scratch his ears. “Such a good boy for me.”

Dimitri’s cock bounced as he buried his tongue deeper into her. His hands trailed up to her waist and he looked up at her as he gave her clit a kiss. She knew the question that he held in that gaze. Byleth went onto her back as his arms coiled underneath her legs to rest his hands on her waist. It spread her wider for him as he leaned in to devour her. Dimitri didn’t stop until her body felt limp and she admitted that he made up for his tardiness. 

Dimitri groaned and shut his eyes when she rewarded him by finally touching him. “Hmm, perhaps I do need to change my tactics. You enjoy this far too much.”

His eyes snapped open. “No, I uh…”

Byleth snickered as she leaned forward to kiss him. “Lay on the bed for me. You still aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.”

\-----------------------------

Later that night when the moonlight flooded the room Dimitri shifted to his other form. There was no game of chains tonight. Without it being a full moon he was more in control of himself. She would take advantage of that in other ways. He still had to earn his rewards, but their time apart had made her impatient to have him as well. When he was finally inside of her he coiled his arms around her waist when she said he could start thrusting inside of her. 

She felt his fangs brush against her skin when he asked if he could climax, but his teeth didn’t break the surface. Dimitri turned his head away instead as came inside her. Byleth’s heart sunk as the bliss that normally came with her climax felt hollow. Dimitri cradled her like he always did, but she couldn't seem to take as much comfort in it like usual. It was dissapointment she realized. It was nice to be in his arms, to be filled by the knot as he stayed inside of her. She wanted more.  She wouldn’t force him to make that sort of decision, but it still hurt that he wouldn’t want them to be the same. She wanted to run with him on those moonlit nights where he’d bring her a deer or something else he caught for them to cook and share. 

“Dima, why won’t you turn me?” Her voice was a higher pitch than normal as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  


There were many things she wanted to do beside him that would require her to be in a shifted form as well.  Dimitri had voiced that he would like her dominance to spread to the nights when he was shifted but he was too afraid of hurting her. His crest was magnified in that form so while she could pin him and keep him where she wanted to as a human she couldn’t do it on those nights.  Dimitri pulled out of her. He wouldn’t meet her eyes either when she turned around to him. What in the world was wrong?

"There's something in my pocket you need to see first." Dimitri's voice was quiet.

Byleth slunk off the bed to search through his clothes. When she felt a bulge she stopped and pulled out a small box. Her breath caught in her throat. 

“Before I changed you I wanted… It only seemed proper protocol before I gave you this curse. If you even wanted to...” Dimitri’s ears were dropped as he tapped his claws together.

Byleth couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up her throat at the thought of not wanting to be with him. Relief spread through her in a rush. She tried to stop when she saw the stricken look on his face. “I’m not laughing at you, I promise. I just….” She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she opened the box to find a slender ring inside. She had never had this level of emotion before and she couldn’t seem to stop smiling, it made her cheeks hurt, not that she cared about that sensation.

Dimitri’s eyes were wide as he stared at her. Byleth couldn’t help throwing herself against him as she embraced him tightly. 

“When you kept passing over the opportunity it hurt. If this was your reason for wanting to wait I was just being naive and foolish. I’m sorry that the doubts even crossed my mind. I don’t think of it as a curse Dimitri. My answer is yes, it has been the moment I came into that tower the first time.” Byleth nestled into the warmth of his fur as his arms wrapped around her. 

Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief before he lowered his muzzle to her shoulder. “I love you Byleth and no matter what happens I am always yours.”

He didn’t give her much time to contemplate the second part as his fangs bit down on her shoulder. Byleth choked down the cry as she dug her nails into his chest as she grabbed his fur. A whine escaped Dimitri. He didn’t want to be causing her pain. Byleth relaxed as the sharp twinge turned into a dull throb. It still hurt like hell, but she wanted to relax for his sake. When Dimitri removed his fangs he whimpered as he licked the blood away from the wound. 

Byleth reached up to pet the fur on his cheek. His blonde muzzle was tinged with red from her blood. It reminded her so much of the first time she saw him again after she slept for five years. He had blood in his hair then too. “No matter what happens I’ll be with you until the bitter end.”

Dimitri closed his eyes for a moment, the damaged eye leaking tears even more than his good one. “I never deserved someone as good as you.”

His voice was a whisper under the growl, but she narrowed her eyes all the same as she grabbed his muzzle in her hands. “Now Dimitri, what have I told you about that kind of talk? I will decide what you deserve, my love.” 

Dimitri nodded as he held her tighter. “You are right, beloved. I’m not sure when your first shift will take place, but I’ll stay with you and help you through it.”

Byleth sat the box with the ring down. “Until then I think I just want to ride you while I sit in your lap and snuggle against your fur.”

“Arms to my sides, or may I hold you?” his ears were perked forward, hopeful.

Byleth hummed as if she would choose otherwise. “Hold, please.”

\-----------------------------

The world was so full of new smells, but Byleth’s favorite had to be Dimitri’s. He smelled like a pine forest on a winter’s day. The change in his scent from his rut caused her first shift. The smell of his desire was overwhelming and it made her thirst for him in return. They both woke up with multiple wounds from grabby claws and fangs marking each other. Nothing scarring, both their bodies were healing from it rapidly. 

When he talked about it she could feel the excitement in his voice. She had apparently given what he wanted with her pinning him down and taking what she wanted. She brought the wolf to heel completely and it was just his desire to please her instead of the maddening haze. Byleth couldn’t remember much of it, other than the moment she fell asleep at his side, finally worn out and satisfied. 

Dimitri kissed her temple as his fingers stroked her arms. “My mate, my beautiful beloved, thank you for all that you’ve given me.”

Byleth wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer to his whisper. She was also at a loss for what to say so she hummed in contentment as she drew his arm tighter around her. She heard the light chuckle from him before he snuggled closer against her and tucked her head under his chin. 

The first night of many that they would stay side by side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter is Lunafox90  
> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


End file.
